User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Black in UMvC3
Black is one of the characters in the human version of Angry Birds. Information The only boy in the group, Black is an athletic, bomb lover, and somewhat intelligent of the protagonists in a team called A Team. While walking in the park, he noticed a portal, thinking to himself that it's awkward to see portal in a park. He steps in the portal, and he was sent in the MvC universe. Fighting Style A mixture of speed and power, Black is somewhat a form of mixing light to heavy attacks, and has a huge damage of projectiles. He is sometimes used as assists, but in front of the battlefield, he is fast and although he has low health, Black himself can't back down in a fight. Health: 930,000 Appearance Black wears a black hoodie with a bomb print on the right shoulder. Sometimes he use the hood to hide his face. He wears black pants with matching black-and-yellow belt, and black shoes with red and yellow straps. He is based on the Black Bird. Quotes Intro '- Black plays with his bomb, when he spots the enemy. "All bombed up, ready to go!" "Let's have blast together!" (To Chris/Rocket Raccoon) "Can I borrow some of your explosives?" Chris: "Found an armed civilian here" (To Iron Man) "You sure you're not with the Winged Legion?" (To all villains) "Shut up and fight!" (In DLC costume) "Let's put it to the test!" Other DLC Concepts: To Adam(TheGamerDudeGuy): "Time to hit your face... with a book!" To Bowser(TheGamerDudeGuy): "Giant turtle that looks like Godzilla? Wow...." To Gambit(Golden Fireburst): "I need a love doctor. Can you help me?" (Gambit): "So you need a help of love, huh? I can be of assistance." To Skrow(mine): "Woah! That's one tough arm!" '''Victory - '''Black pops out a bomb,walks out, and tosses it to the opponent. (MK reference) "See you around! Maybe..." "Well, back to my own thoughts..." (To Chris/Rocket Raccoon) "I'll be returning this later. Or not..." (To Adam): "Facebook, hah, get it?" '''X-Factor - '"Let's light 'em up!" '''Death: Light - What... the... Time over - Well, that's just Prime... (TF reference) Assist: Calling In - "Trap card!" After Assist - "After you..." Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down: "My turn!" Last Man Standing - "The Final Countdown!" Taunt - '''Black wears his hood. He be wearing his hood in battle. You can press SELECT again to take it off. "I do more than fight..." "You're an idiot." Attacks '''Normal Commands: Bomb Throw - normal command. Varies in appearance. Light is a dynamite, light damage. Medium is a pineapple grenade, great damage. Heavy is a large bomb, similar to that of Bomberman, cause big damage, can Hard Knockdown. In air, Black throws it in an angle, but it cannot OTG. Specials: Thunder Mine - makes a mine trap. When too close, can cause electric damage. Can OTG, but you need it to do it faster. Elbow Explosion - aerial attack. Can use after an air combo. Grenade Counter - a suicide attack. Black makes an innocent pose, but when the opponent tries to attack, he unzips his hoodie, and a bomb is strapped to him, causing both to explode. Can cause great damage, but leaves you open for a projectile attack. Cartwheel - Black does a cartwheel, which makes him go to other side of the screen. Hyper Combos: Carpet Bomb - "Calling air strike! Incoming!" Black calls in a carpet bomb, and a multiple bombs fell from the opponent's head. Similar to Zero's Rekkouha. Can OTG and mashable. (Lv. 1) RPG Cannon - "This is my favorite weapon. Fire!" Black brings out a rocket launcher, similar to Jill's from MvC2, fires multiple rounds of rockets. Can be use in air, but fires in an angle. Mashable. (Lv. 1) Heaven's Explosion - "Bite me!" A counter hyper combo. Black does a taunt. "Gotcha!" If he gets hit, he throws a Flash Bang. "Goodnight!" After the flash, the opponent is surrounded by bombs, barrels filled with gunpowder, and defused rockets. Black then throws a match, that is lighted up, and throws it to the explosives. Inflicts tremendous damage. Does 6 hits. (Flash Bang counted) (Lv. 3) Assists: Bomb Throw (Light version) - Shot Type/RPG Cannon Bomb Throw (Heavy version) - Shot Type/RPG Cannon Thunder Mine - Short Range Type/Carpet Bomb Color Alternates Variant 1 - Default Variant 2 - Mackie (yellow variant) Variant 3 - Red (red variant) Variant 4 - Green (green variant) Variant 5 - Orin (orange variant) Alternate Costume - Bomb Tester Outfit (Note: Names Red and Green are character names) Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts Category:Blog posts